


春夜喜雨

by richxiannv



Category: Fabdoms
Genre: F/M, 靖凰-琅琊榜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richxiannv/pseuds/richxiannv
Relationships: 靖凰 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	春夜喜雨

设定：少年靖凰，青梅竹马

三月三女儿节。  
每年这一天，上至天子诸侯，下至庶民百姓，都要停下劳作，穿上新衣，沐浴祭祖，然后踏青赏春，结伴游乐。  
未婚嫁的青年男女更是节日的主角，他们载歌载舞，自由寻找或约会情人。  
金陵城要彻夜开灯会猜灯谜，这一天几乎所有人都会带上自己的心上人，买一盏心仪的花灯，逛一逛热闹的灯会，最后要放一捧满载着心愿的河灯，才算圆满。  
待字闺中的姑娘们平时鲜少能出门，只有这一天可以大胆的约会情郎，恨不得吟诗作赋畅聊至天明。而俊俏公子们谁不想在花前灯下，遇到一位温柔可人的红颜知己，成就一段美好姻缘呢。  
熙熙攘攘的人群里，到处是拿着花束的曼妙女子，大胆的干脆拿着烟花棒，萧景琰一行人挤在热闹欢庆的人流里，他紧紧攥着霓凰的手，生怕被人群冲散。  
“琰哥哥！”  
霓凰兴奋得紧，一点都不理解他的烦恼，拉着他就往人多的地方挤，“前面有变戏法的！你快点啊，琰哥哥！”  
萧景琰被她拽进人群里头，顾不上后面没跟上的列战英和随从，戏法正表演到精彩的部分，远处不时有巨大的烟花绽放在夜空里，颜色缤纷，姿态各异。  
“战英，”萧景琰在嘈杂的环境中朝后面喊，“灯会还要一会儿，你们先回去禀告，今晚来不及回母亲那里了，我和妹妹今日会回大哥府里。”  
列战英实在是挤不过去，只得在后面应了。霓凰正是爱玩的年纪，金陵的女儿节灯会百闻不如一见，街边两侧的各色花灯把整条街都点亮了，随处都是卖面具猜灯谜的小摊子，街头桥尾还有变戏法和跳舞的。  
她太高兴了！  
这是她来金陵最开心的一个晚上，萧景琰被她从变戏法的地方拉到卖烟花的小摊，央求他给自己买一把烟花。  
“这……”萧景琰有些犹豫，“妹妹，你看这么晚了，再说这里人这么多，放这个多不安全……”  
“哎呀，琰哥哥，”霓凰撅着嘴摇他的胳膊，“我保证，放完烟花我们就回去，好不好嘛！”  
“是啊，公子，”卖烟花的小哥也跟着帮腔，“难得这位小姐喜欢，放两支烟花再回去耽搁不了多久的。您要是怕这里不安全，就把烟花拿到河边去放，这女儿节放一盏烟花，是最喜庆圆满的了。”  
萧景琰压根拿霓凰毫无办法，抱了两支最大的问她，“够不够？”  
霓凰顿时乐开了花：“琰哥哥最好了！”又顺手抓了一把烟花棒，“这个也要一些，老板，你们有花灯吗？”  
“有有有，”小哥从架子上拿下一盏荷花灯和一盏金鱼灯，“别的我不敢说，我家的花灯可是我爷爷亲手扎的，他老人家做了一辈子的花灯了，轻巧又好看，姑娘你看你喜欢什么样的？”  
霓凰狡黠道：“有小动物的吗？”  
“这儿有金鱼灯，上面还有白兔灯、蝴蝶灯……姑娘你要哪种？”  
霓凰自己笑的忍不住了，一边哈哈大笑一边问：“哈哈哈……有大水牛的吗？”  
萧景琰一脸黑线的站在一侧，又不好阻拦。  
卖烟火的小哥哑然，不知道眼前这位姑娘到底在笑什么，只得诚实的回答道：“不瞒姑娘，大水牛的灯笼我这倒还真没有，长这么大，我还没见过谁扎水牛灯笼的呢。”  
“哈哈哈，无妨，”霓凰扶着萧景琰，好不容易忍住了，憋的直发抖，“那就金鱼灯吧……”  
萧景琰一脸无辜，好不容易扶稳了快要挂在他身上的小人儿，故意板起脸，斜睨着她。  
“大水牛？”  
“咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟，景琰哥哥喝水如饮牛，可不就是大水牛！”霓凰学起他喝水的动作，一点也不怕萧景琰的虚张声势，抱着烟花和灯笼一溜烟儿的跑了。  
萧景琰认命的默默叹气，小丫头被他惯坏了，连忙付钱跟在后面到河边放烟花。  
安静的河水缓缓流淌，里面漂满了琳琅满目的灯笼，将水面映得色彩斑斓。  
火花迫不及待的从小小的烟花筒里喷发出来，在墨黑的天空绽放出争妍斗艳的花朵。空气中弥漫着早春的青草甜味儿，掺杂着淡淡的火药气息，硕大的烟火绽开，照亮了霓凰活泼的笑脸。  
萧景琰突然觉得，为了这个纯真无邪甜美的笑容，霓凰现在就是要天上的星星月亮，他都会立刻答应去摘下。  
河边人少，但也有好几个放河灯的姑娘，霓凰眼尖，一眼就找到了在桥下卖河灯的摊子，欢欣鼓舞地跑过去开始挑，一边挑一边朝身后的萧景琰喊道：“琰哥哥，我们放完河灯再回去好不好？”  
萧景琰望着星星眼的小姑娘，温柔地道:“好。”  
霓凰开心的抱起一堆河灯，蹲在河边边写边放，萧景琰看着看着就觉得不对劲，别的姑娘写的都是什么“生生世世”“比翼双飞”，再不济也是“身体健康”，可到了霓凰这里，“国泰民安”“风调雨顺”“边疆安宁”，居然还有一个上面写着“早生贵子”。大梁最美的小郡主果然不同凡响。萧景琰不禁扶额，“霓凰，早生贵子是什么意思？”  
霓凰头也不抬地写着下一个，“给你大哥嘛，他纳正妃也有两年了吧，当父亲也是迟早的事…”  
“这么多，你居然没有一个是为自己写的？”萧景琰点点头，又翻了翻其他的河灯。  
“哦，对，我忘了……”  
萧景琰开心的凑过去，想问问她写“恩爱不移”好还是“举案齐眉”好，却看见霓凰毫不犹豫的挥手写下四个大字——“巾帼英雄”。  
陪着她逛了一个晚上的灯会，又是看戏法又是放烟花，到最后放河灯许愿，自己连个影子都没挤上。萧景琰默默的鼓起腮，却看到霓凰拿起脚边最后一盏荷花灯，蹙着眉头思索了会儿，郑重地写上俩人的名字，然后慢慢的放进水里，让它随着水流漂远。  
萧景琰默默握紧了霓凰的手，甜蜜满满的从心里涌上来，两个人恋恋不舍地看着灯漂的没影儿了，才慢慢往回走，灯会的人已经少了大半，河边更是寥寥无几。卖河灯的婶子看到他们，有点着急了，“哎呀，公子，你们怎么还没回去，一会儿可就要宵禁了，这个时辰城门都下钥了。”  
萧景琰一愣，没想到会在这里耽搁了这么久，宵禁后巡逻的小队是父皇专门从军中调出的，一向以严厉著称，若无端在大街上走动，无论贩夫走卒还是官员贵族，按律都是要抓起来审问的。  
婶子看出他的为难，“公子别急，离这里不远处就是金陵最好的窦家店客栈，公子何不去那里暂住一宿，明日再出城门？”  
去客栈凑合总比被巡城队抓起来审问的要好，萧景琰向婶子道了谢，带霓凰寻到了客栈。  
窦家店不愧是金陵第一客栈，快临近宵禁，大堂里的客人还是络绎不绝，热情的掌柜上来招呼，“两位客官，是打尖还是住店啊？”  
萧景琰掏出两枚碎银，“两间上房。”  
“哎呦，客官，真对不住，今天小店的客房就剩一间了。”  
萧景琰有些犹豫，霓凰与他尚未成亲，两人在外独自过夜已然不妥，可就一间……  
“客官，今日游灯会的人多，这城中的客栈怕是都客满了，您现在与小姐也走不了，有地方住总比在大街上被巡街的带回去强，您说是不是？”  
萧景琰正犹豫着，远处的天边传来轰隆隆的春雷声，刚刚还晴朗的夜空慢慢堆积起乌云来，微风狭带着细密的雨丝飘散开来，雨珠不大，却密的很，两三句话的功夫便有雨水沿着屋檐棱角滴下来，远处的街道很快就被濛濛雨雾笼成了一副画。  
萧景琰叹口气，偏偏又赶上下雨，看来他们也只能暂住于此了。  
客栈虽比不上皇宫王府雍容华贵，却有着小桥流水的雅致，房中还用屏风隔出一间小小的书房来，床榻前也挡上了薄薄的一层纱缦。  
霓凰才不管那么多，这是她第一次在外面看灯会，而且还是住客栈，她兴奋的劲儿还没下去，虽然有些累了，仍缠着萧景琰叽叽喳喳的问这问那。  
“琰哥哥，这是不是今年春天第一场雨啊……这里还有书房……”  
“好了，”萧景琰打来热水给她泡脚，“刚刚还抱怨好累，现在脚不酸了？”  
霓凰朝他吐吐舌头，“我高兴嘛。”  
萧景琰替她捏脚，有些吃味儿，“真的这么高兴？比父皇给我们赐婚那天还高兴？”  
霓凰沉默了一秒，立马猜到她的水牛哥哥吃醋了，故意把盆里的水踩的哗哗作响，眼见着萧景琰的脸越来越黑，忍不住笑出声来，“琰哥哥真小气，连女儿节的醋也要吃……”  
正在替她揉脚的男人抬起头来，紧紧的盯住她，“霓凰，父皇给我们赐婚，你……高不高兴？”  
霓凰脑袋轰的一声嗡嗡作响，脸霎时间红艳艳的，身体情不自禁的往后仰，想逃离萧景琰灼人的视线，哪有人问的这么直接的！  
罪魁祸首见她如此，竟耿直地凑过来，她都快躺在床上了，萧景琰仍然追的紧，两人的鼻尖都快碰上了，“你……是不是不想……”  
“高兴！”  
霓凰嗫嚅，再不回答这个傻子还不知道如何胡思乱想呢，遂斩钉截铁道，“琰哥哥，我是真的高兴，那是我最幸福的一天。”  
萧景琰乌云密布的脸顿时阴转晴，耳尖泛着可疑地红。他俯下身去亲小姑娘的唇角，霓凰伸出舌尖，小猫儿似的舔舔他的唇。他突然意识到现在姿势不大对，手足无措的爬起来，胡乱给霓凰擦干净脚，端着盆逃一般的跑出去，“你好好休息吧。”  
黑色的如瀑长发不饰一物，纯白的亵衣包裹着玲珑有致的身段。裤脚没有理好，露出一节柔白滑嫩的小腿和骨节分明的脚踝，刚刚被凌虐过的朱唇微肿。  
萧景琰拿着空盆回来时就看到这样一副美景，呼吸瞬时有些粗重，春雨又大了些，沙沙的拂在屋顶，挠的他心痒难耐。  
“你……早些歇着吧……”放下床前的纱缦，萧景琰连看都不敢看一眼床上的霓凰，往后退了两步。  
霓凰连鞋子也顾不得穿，光脚跑下来从背后搂住他，“琰哥哥，你去哪里？”  
萧景琰指了指屏风后面软塌，“我不走，今晚我就睡在那里。”  
霓凰不肯撒手，那个塌只有一人长，还那么短，怕是连她都容不下，“床那么大，为什么要睡那里？我不许你去。”  
“妹妹，”萧景琰苦笑，忍不住转过来亲了她的额头，“没有哪个男人是柳下惠，你我尚未成亲，我不能……”  
霓凰顿了顿，还是没有松手，“前两天……陛下说你的王府这个月就会落成，下个月就是……就是……”她有些说不出口，脸红的都快要滴出血了，“我……我们……反正……”一句话说得结结巴巴的。她索性心一横，干脆地闭着眼睛亲上去，凶巴巴地咬住萧景琰的嘴唇。片刻才分开，不悦地嘟囔道：“反正今晚我不让你睡那个。”  
萧景琰被她的直白大胆的表白击的心颤，很快就反客为主，霸道的唇舌缠住她的，舌尖被吮的发痛。  
霓凰被他压在床上，亵衣随着激烈的动作而松散，露出圆润小巧的肩头。萧景琰粗喘着解着自己的衣服，盯着她的眼神仿佛要将她整个生吞活剥。  
“霓凰，你来不及后悔了。”  
衣服被随意丢在地上，微透的纱缦映出一对缠颈的鸳鸯。  
霓凰被他亲的气喘吁吁，浑身像点了火似的难受，一对白鸽似的椒乳被拢在大掌中，白皙的乳肉从指隙间露出来，留下淡红的痕迹。乳尖被玩弄，颤颤巍巍的挺立起来，随着她极速的喘息一颤一颤地跳动着。  
萧景琰看的眸光发热，忍不住含住其中一颗，指腹顺着腰线下来，停留在平坦的小腹，打着圈儿逗弄微微凹陷的肚脐。  
“唔……呀……别……别摸……那里……”  
霓凰受不了叫出声，随后又觉得羞耻，迷迷糊糊地咬住自己的手，始作俑者不但没有停手，反而变本加厉，刁钻的唇舌放过被含的湿漉漉的红樱，一路亲了下来，在她柔软的小腹上停了，舌尖轻轻在敏感的凹陷处舔舐，逗地霓凰娇躯颤动不已。  
“不……不行……”  
欲望的火焰从小腹升腾，腿心流出令人难以启齿地液体，想并腿却被恶劣地按住，萧景琰强势的分开她的双腿跪在其间，一根手指拈住被露水打湿的花瓣。  
“霓凰，你这里湿了。”  
不要看那里啊，霓凰在心里绝望的喊道。双手挡在眼前，羞愤的恨不得立刻昏过去。捂住眼睛的手却被人拨开，萧景琰凑过来吻她，粗长的性器在她股间胡乱磨蹭。  
“霓凰，你好甜。”  
她还来不及说什么，下身撕裂般的痛楚传来，霓凰苍白着脸立马哭了出来，双手胡乱捶打着身上人坚硬的胸膛：“好痛！你出去！”  
萧景琰也痛，霓凰不够湿，又是第一次，性器头部还没完全挤入就被紧紧的咬住了，他咬牙忍着，按着身下人扭动的身体，又强硬地往里顶进一寸。  
霓凰痛苦地惨叫出声，眼泪像断了线的珠子似的往下淌，身体里仿佛有什么东西被捅破了，下面火辣辣的疼，萧景琰那根东西一动，仿佛浸了辣油的铁棍在伤口上肆虐。  
“疼……我不要做了……你出去……啊～”  
蹬着腿想要摆脱，却被制住了腰腹，霓凰侧头一口咬在男人的肩膀上。萧景琰被刺痛感拉回了一丝理智，看到她哭的实在厉害，微不可见的叹口气，慢慢地退出来。  
鲜血随着动作被带出来，染红了腿心，萧景琰顾不上替她擦拭，温柔的吻净霓凰面庞上的泪珠：“还疼不疼了？嗯？”  
霓凰没理他，自顾自地抽泣着，她以前听说第一次女孩子会疼，原先想着自己是将门虎女，从小又在沙场军营长大，一点儿疼算什么。但是没想到这么疼啊！  
“琰哥哥，我不要成亲了，好疼……”霓凰一边抽气一边撒娇。  
萧景琰握住她扭动的腰，高高翘起的性器戳在她的小腹，吓得她并拢腿不敢乱动，“胡闹！父皇旨意已下……”他看着她委屈的样子又心软去哄，“刚刚是琰哥哥太心急了，我慢点儿，不会再疼了。”  
霓凰被他压着，根本没有反驳之力，只能泪花闪闪的求他，“那你轻点儿。”  
萧景琰含住她的耳珠，轻轻咬了一口，他呼出来的热气打在敏感的耳后，霓凰咬住唇，那种令人战栗的陌生感又来了，她受不了轻哼出声，“嗯……好……好奇怪……”  
刚刚被强行挤开的花道已经不出血了，但出口处还有点肿，萧景琰挖了些油膏在入口处慢慢揉弄，霓凰被冰凉的触感冻的一缩，“琰哥哥……那是……是什么……”  
“霓凰乖……没事，是涂冻疮的手油。”  
萧景琰之前领命在北疆视察，太医院备了些常用的药，他就将这防干裂冻疮的油膏一直随身带着，没想到今日竟派上了用场。  
油膏遇热即溶，随着揉搓的动作渐渐化开。花道入口被食指弄的水光淋漓，软熟烂红，随着霓凰的喘息一张一合，其间好几次把萧景琰的指尖给吞进去，又慢慢的挤出来。  
霓凰被他磨得难受，小腹内不知从哪里来的痒意，她自发地扭腰往下去套弄萧景琰的手指，奈何太滑始终不得其法，额角沁出的汗打湿鬓发，嘴里哼哼唧唧的催他：“你进去……里面些……嗯啊……”  
萧景琰试探性的探了两指进去，穴内的软肉立刻欢喜地拥上来，细细密密地咬着他，牵引着往深处的秘境。霓凰被他伺候的舒服，扭着腰随着他的动作摆动，偶尔被戳到致命的点，尖着嗓子发出一声软腻的娇吟，然后又不好意思地咬住自己的手，带着嗯嗯啊啊的鼻音，主动扭腰靠近那令自己战栗的手指。  
萧景琰要被她这幅放浪的模样逼疯，腿间的性器还高高地翘着，前端溢出浑浊的液体，柱身硬的涨疼。但有了之前的教训，他也不敢贸然进入，只能加快了手指抽插的动作，尽快让身下人放松下来。  
霓凰被他突如其来的动作捣弄地低吟出声，灭顶的快感接二连三的吞没了她，只能随着萧景琰的动作在他身下辗转呻吟。双腿无力的大敞着瘫在床上，小腹紧绷着收缩，仿佛有什么东西即将喷涌而出：“嗯啊……啊……琰…哥哥……我……我……想……”  
她不知道自己要什么，也不知道到来的是什么，只想要萧景琰的动作再快些，甚至再重些。  
然而这个可恶的男人却在此时抽出了手指！  
“你……”霓凰欲求不满的瞪他，却看到他又挖了些油膏涂在腿间的性器。霓凰的心理阴影还没过去，有着瑟缩些往后躲，却被萧景琰按住了腿根：“别怕，不会疼了。”说罢分开她的双腿，挺腰末根而入。  
“啊……”性器擦着敏感点一路顶进去，霓凰瞬间被推上至高点。花道颤抖着收缩，花穴深处涌出大量的液体来，小腹一抽一抽的夹紧了，霓凰颤抖着嘴唇急促的喘息。  
“太……太大了……好涨……”  
不满声还没落地就被萧景琰撞的支离破碎，萧景琰含着她的唇，一只手还在她胸上揉捏，眼神像是要把她吃了，还没等她从高潮中平复下来就开始继续讨伐。硕大的蘑菇头顶开内壁的褶皱，柱身滚烫，不知是不是她的错觉，仿佛又比刚进入的时候涨大了一圈，撑的花道满满当当。萧景琰犹觉得不满意，勒令她盘住自己的腰，撑在她上方腰腹摆动插入，次次都顶在花穴深处，逼得她娇吟出声。  
初经性事的霓凰哪里受得了，红唇微张，露出一点艳红的舌尖，仅仅就这一点点艳红也被迅速占有，她被吮得舌尖发麻。萧景琰在听到她叫琰哥哥的那一刻就疯了，红着眼角咬牙挺腰，恨不得把柱身末端那两个小球也送进去。花道紧紧地绞着入侵者，内壁在被侵入时顺从的被劈开，又在性器退开时吸附着挽留。  
“琰哥哥，我……感觉……我要死了……”霓凰忍不住哭出来，陌生的快感席卷而来，让她彻底变成了自己都不敢认的另一个人。  
她一哭，下面缠的更紧，一缩一缩地绞着，花道深处的液体和油膏被抽插的动作带出来，湿漉漉的粘连在两个人的交合处，随着结合的动作啪啪作响。萧景琰被夹的头皮发麻，呼出的热气仿佛要把她烫伤了：“霓凰乖……不会死的……你别夹这么紧……”  
霓凰根本无力思考，也无法辩驳自己到底有没有夹紧这个问题。萧景琰最后几下全是发狠似的，敏感的穴心被他捣得充血，很快她连他的腰都夹不住，小腹抽搐着，逼的萧景琰闷哼一声射了出来。微凉地液体打在滚烫的内壁深处，高潮带来的战栗刺激得小腿几乎抽筋，雾气笼满了眼睛，凝成一滴泪落下来，很快又被萧景琰吮干净。  
萧景琰趴在她身上休息了会儿，压得她快要喘不过气了才恋恋不舍的拔出来，霓凰身上没一块好的地方。从脖子到小腹都是吻痕和指印，腿上也不能幸免，最严重还是腿心的稚嫩，被磨得红肿一片。穴口被侵占久了，还没有合拢，混合着浊白和血丝的浑浊液体没了阻拦，一点点的沁出来，打湿了身下的床单。  
萧景琰看的心神一晃，身下竟是又有抬头的趋势，他深知如果再来一次，他的小姑娘怕是要逃回云南，此生再也不要见他了。思及此，只能翻身下床用凉水擦洗干净，然后才敢打了些热水来给霓凰清洗。  
霓凰累极了，乖巧的任由萧景琰动作，偶尔在布巾擦拭过红肿处时，发出细微的呜咽声，萧景琰懊恼刚才的孟浪，霓凰却一句话也不说。他拿不准她到底是累了还是生气了，只能规规矩矩的先清理干净，最后才躺在她身侧，轻柔的吻着她如雪的面庞，“霓凰，快睡吧。”  
霓凰迷迷糊糊的伸出一只手，攥紧他亵衣的下摆糯糯地叫了一声琰哥哥，然后迷迷糊糊地打了个呵欠，乖巧的缩进他的怀里，为自己寻了一个舒服的姿势，倚着宽厚温暖的胸膛睡了。  
淅沥沥的春雨越下越大，雨珠儿叮铃铃地在瓦檐上跳跃，奏出一曲春日的夜曲。  
怀里的人睡的安稳，萧景琰的思绪却飘的很远。  
明天皇长兄进宫就会发现他俩夜不归宿，霓凰这样，母妃怕是一眼就能看出端倪，还有穆王爷，要是知道了一项宝贝的掌上明珠就这么被他吃干抹净……  
萧景琰忍不住打了个寒战，而怀里的霓凰却像是做了什么美梦，沉静的睡脸绽出笑颜来，萧景琰的心突然安静了下来。  
不管明天等待着他的会是什么，他的整个世界，现在正安安稳稳地躺在怀中。


End file.
